One Last Kiss
by M.R. Potter
Summary: Natalie thought that Will might get around to saying what she had been waiting for, but she was HORRIBLY mistaken.


A/N: I have suddenly been inspired to start writing POTC-related fics. I have written one, and you can read it at: www.bloominglibrary.cjb.net For now, here's one that I thought of right away. Have fun!

Title: One Last Kiss

Author: MEGalomaniac

Rating: PG-13

Plot: Natalie and Will had something special between the two of them, but Will realized that he was really and madly and truly in love with her best friend, Elizabeth Swann. You might cry if you read this, so have a box of Kleenex beside you…it happened with my first story.

*****

The evening was cool as a breeze wafted through the fields and blew the soft scent of honeysuckle towards Natalie. She was looking over the field, waiting for her beloved to come see her. He had something important to tell her, he said. She wondered what it was, since he seemed rather impatient to tell her that day at the marketplace. Natalie wondered if he was finally getting around to asking her to marry her, something that she had been waiting for a while now. 

It's not as if she was just being assuming. It was getting to be rather obvious now, because he sent her flowers when he could, took her out on walks when they were both done with the fields, or just came over to talk to her. Yes, that must have been it. Will might propose to me tonight, Natalie thought to herself, closing her deep green eyes.

She waited for about five minutes more when she heard a horse galloping through the dirt road that was so common throughout the countrysides. Her heart started to beat faster, and she waited for the rider to come up to her, no doubt that it was Will. A brown mare came up snorting to her, and then the rider dismounted with breathtaking grace. Natalie felt weak at the knees when she saw Will come down. His brown hair glistened in the dull glow cast by the lights inside her house. He was so handsome, and Natalie smiled at him. " Hi Will." She said, coming near to kiss him.

To her surprise, he gently pushed her away. " No Nat. Sit down; I have something to tell you." He said. Natalie tried not to look hurt, but she sat down on her porch where Will sat next to her. " Is everything OK Will?" she asked, touching his face. He did not respond, but he reached for her hand. " Natalie, I think you can guess what I want to tell you." He said. Her heart soared. This was it!  

" Do you want to ask me something?" she calmly asked it. " Well, almost. Natalie, I just want you to know that you're one of my most special friends, and you will always have a special place in my heart."  Will said, a genuine smile crossing his features. Nat was confused. But before she could ask him about it, he broke in. " Nat, I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said. He watched her face. She seemed to be taking it in. " Will, you're kidding…right?" she said asked, almost desperately. He stonily shook his head. " Will, is there anything I've done to offend you? I can amend that; really I can…" she said, once she realized that he wasn't kidding. " No Nat, it's not that. It's because I've fallen in love with someone else." He said, looking shamefacedly away. Natalie felt like he had slapped her. " Who is it?" she quietly asked. 

" Your best friend, Elizabeth." He replied without much ignominy. Nat felt tears sting her eyes. " So, you've been with me all this time just so you could be near my friend Elizabeth?" she angrily asked. " No, of course not. I just realized it." He said, trying to reassure her. But she would not be at ease.  " So, what do you see in Elizabeth that you couldn't see in me? I had you first! I was your first friend here in Port Royal! We grew up together, we…"

" Natalie, she's the reason I came to Port Royal. I was in a shipwreck when she saw me floating on a raft. She asked her father to take me onboard, and because of that, I owe her my life. " Will cut in. Natalie looked unbelievingly at him. " Nat, please believe me. You're one of my best friends as well. You understand me as well as anybody does. " He said, holding her hand. She looked down at their joined hands, and nearly wept at the irony of it all. 

" It's not as if I don't regret leaving you. If there is one thing I don't like to see, it's you upset. And it hurts me more to realize that I'm the one who hurt you." He said. As if that made anything better.  Tears began to fall down her cheeks, but Natalie was too numb to wipe them away. Will wiped them away for her. " Nat, please look at me. " he said, tilting her chin up. Her eyes shone with tears, and of defeat. And they also shone with acceptance. " Don't be mad at me. I can't help it." He said. She nodded slightly. " I'll let you go. Just don't hurt Elizabeth, that's all I want." She said, in a beaten voice. " I promise you that Natalie." He smiled, hugging her close. 

When he let go, he stood up and made for his horse. " I must leave now Natalie. Master Brown might be locking up now. I don't want to spend another night in the rain like the last time I got home late."  Will said, with a mischievous grin. Natalie couldn't help but smile. She watched him rearrange the saddle, then called to him. " Will, can I ask for something?" she asked. " Sure, anything?" he answered. Natalie walked up to him, until their faces were almost touching. " Can I ask for one last kiss? One more, just to remember." She whispered.

Will felt his heart break in half. This was tearing her apart, and he was the cause of it all. The least he could do was make her feel better. He came closer to her, and then put his arms around her waist. " One more." He whispered to her, before touching his mouth to hers.

Natalie held his face in her hands, trying to remember the feel of his mouth against hers, his hands around her waist, and his unique taste. She remembered them all, except that taste. It was tainted with hurt and betrayal. His tongue lightly touched hers and she responded right away. Her knees felt weak, and only Will's hands were keeping her from falling.

The kiss ended much too soon. " I have to go Nat. I'm sorry." He said, touching her face before jumping on his horse and galloping away.

Natalie watched him leave. It was the saddest thing she had ever seen, knowing he would never come back to her again.

END

A/N: What do you think? Please tell me what you thought of it…it's my first POTC fic, and I need to know how I did. 


End file.
